Une amie
by Altaryas
Summary: OS complémentaire à "Une famille". La jeune héritière Heartfilia vient tout juste de perdre quelque chose de très précieux et durant son trajet vers sa maison elle ferra la rencontre d'une personne aux cheveux roses qui deviendra rapidement sa meilleur amie. Mais le shéma se répète...


Avant que vous ne commenciez à lire cet OS, j'aimerai vous expliquer une petite chose. Il y a quelques années j'ai écrit un OS nommé "Une famille" que j'ai poster sur ce site bien après. Cet OS est un petit bonus supplémentaire que j'avais écrit au même moment que "Une famille", c'est donc un complémentaire d'histoire.

Si vous trouvez "Une Amie" sous une forme différente ailleurs c'est normal, je tiens à préciser que "Altaryas" et "Okzanna" sont mes pseudos, et pour l'occasion du post de cet OS je l'ai améliorer et corriger.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ! D'autres O.S sur Fairy Tail que je redéterre de mes anciens blogs vont aussi arriver, dont 2 sur le couple Juvia et Grey. x)

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'une jeune blonde a rencontré une personne dont les cheveux étaient étonnement roses. Les deux personnes étaient vite devenue fusionnelles, quand la jeune fille repense à sa rencontre avec son amie cela lui fait très souvent remonter les larmes. C'était une chaude journée d'été où à son habitude elle était allé voir celui qu'elle aimait du plus profond d'elle, mais la triste réalité était qu'en ce jour du 7 juillet X777 son ami et son père n'étaient plus là, à la place il y avait quelques traces de sang et des écailles. Ayant décidé de ramener chez elle ce qu'elle avait ramassé par terre, la jeune blonde avait trébuché et c'était là qu'elle la rencontra.

Cette jeune femme aux cheveux roses, portant une tenue de soubrette plutôt classique l'avait relevée et lui avait fait comprendre qu'au moindre problème la jeune blonde pouvait l'appeler au secours. Malgré qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nom, ou qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de la faire apparaître logiquement, cette jeune soubrette était toujours là dans les moments où la jeune princesse en avait extrêmement besoin. dans la Tristesse, la maladie, le bonheur... De fil en aiguille l'amitié entre ces deux personnes était toujours de plus en plus fort malgré les quelques manies auxquelles la princesse s'y est rapidement habituée.

 _« - Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois t'en aller ?_ Demanda la jeune blonde, triste.  
 _\- Je n'ai aucun mot pour décrire cette soudaine décision, mais il faut que je rentre chez moi Princesse._ Explique-t-elle doucement.  
 _\- Mais... mais tu m'avais promis de toujours être là pour moi !_ Commence-t-elle à sangloter.  
 _\- Je suis vraiment désolée Princesse. Dois-je être punie ?_ Demande-t-elle à son habitude.  
 _\- Tu... Je n'ai aucun autre ami que toi..._ Dit-elle entre deux sanglots. _Je vais de nouveau être seule ! »_

La jeune princesse sanglotait en retenant son amie par le bas de sa robe. Elle lui suppliait de rester, de ne pas partir... Mais son amie avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'une faible voix froide et neutre.

 _« - Je vais mourir si je reste plus longtemps ici. Au plaisir de vous avoir rencontré Princesse. »_

La jeune princesse lâche sa prise, surprise et comprenant enfin les raisons de son amie. Mais cela n'arrêta pas les pleurs déchirants qu'elle pouvait émaner en voyant son amie disparaître dans un halo de lumière.

Les mois ont passé, dans le château Heartfillia les choses ont bien changé. Quelques jours après la disparition de la soubrette, une riche héritière possédant une magnifique chevelure bleutée s'était installé dans la région et avait tout fait pour rencontrer en personne l'héritière du royaume de Fiore : Lucy. La blonde et elle devinrent rapidement amies puis Lucy rencontra la servante au service de l'héritière McGarden qui possédait elle aussi une chevelure bleutée, à croire que c'était un caractère important dans la famille. Les trois jeunes mages devinrent ainsi très proches et développèrent ensemble leurs magies aussi bizarres qu'utiles soit-elles.

 _« - Ah tu es là Lucy ! S'_ approche la jeune héritière. _Il faut que j'ai trouvé un livre qui explique tes pouvoirs magiques !_  
 _\- Oh vraiment ?_ Tente-t-elle de cacher son visage dans son écharpe.  
 _\- ... Lucy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ S'assit Levy.  
 _\- Je... Non, ce n'est rien d'important._ Soupire la blonde.  
 _\- Juvia pense que Mademoiselle Lucy ne devrait pas mentir._ Donna-t-elle son point de vue. »

La servante de McGarden avait raison, de toute façon il fallait bien qu'à un moment donné Lucy donne des explications à ses deux amies. La jeune constellationniste expliqua alors que le 7 juillet était une date importante pour elle, c'était la date du départ de son seul amour, la rencontre avec sa première meilleure amie ainsi que la date de son départ. C'est entre deux sanglots déchirants que Lucy avait expliqué sa relation si fusionnelle avec cette servante avant qu'elle ne disparaisse au bout d'un an jour pour jour.

Entourée de ses amies et surtout réconfortée comme il se doit, Lucy réussit à trouver la force et le courage de sourire même en ce jour si triste. Nous retrouvons ainsi nos trois jeunes amies trois ans plus tard, leurs pouvoirs avaient beaucoup augmenter, Lucy s'était mise clandestinement à la recherche des clés d'or suite à la légation des clés de sa défunte mère et avait réussi à contrôler l'étrange magie de son écharpe en écaille de dragon. Ce tissu était capable de dissiper les flammes, mais pouvait aussi très bien absorber les flammes pour les renvoyer en puissance accrue.

Un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait d'une journée mouvementée d'un village voisin, Lucy découvrit sur son lit une lettre avec un petit paquet cadeau. La jeune héritière s'empressa avec curiosité de lire le mot.

 _Bonjour Princesse,_

 _Je ne sais si vous vous souvenez encore de moi, mais peu importe._  
 _La détentrice de ma clé a succomber à de graves blessures, je me retrouve ainsi libéré du contrat qui m'unissait à elle..._  
 _J'ai vous serez reconnaissante si vous voulez bien accepter ce cadeau en gage d'amitié._

 _Votre vieille amie._

Ni une ni deux, la joie s'empara de Lucy qui ouvrit le paquet afin d'y découvrir une des douze clés d'or. La blonde ouvrit la porte et apparut alors devant elle sa première meilleure amie, celle qui avait été là pour elle plus jeune, celle pour qui elle priait chaque 7 juillet pour la revoir un jour...

 _« -Alors c'est pour ça que tu étais partie ? Tu es un esprit !_ S'exclama Lucy.  
 _-Je vais être punie Princesse ?_ Se courbe la rosette.  
 _\- Bien sûr que non, mais du coup : qui es-tu ?_ Sourit Lucy.  
 _-Virgo, esprit de la vierge, pour vous servir Princesse. »_

Ce jour-là, Lucy apprit l'existence de clés plus puissantes que celles du Zodiaque et Virgo apprit la vie qu'a mener sa nouvelle propriétaire depuis sa disparition.


End file.
